


Праздничный сюрприз

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Гермиона Грейнджер привыкла получать на все праздники одинаковые подарки - книги. Но есть один человек, который помнит, что она - девушка.





	Праздничный сюрприз

Гермиона развернула очередную подарочную упаковку и вздохнула. Перед ней лежала книга. Безусловно, красивая, в бархатной обложке, инкрустированной камнями, под которой скрывались древние рунические тексты, но… Книга. 

Гермиона уже привыкла, что ей дарят книги. Репутация работала за двоих, если не за троих, и на каждый праздник Гермиона исправно получала пополнение домашней библиотеки. Не то, чтобы она была против, но ведь иногда хотелось простого подарка. Какой-то безделицы. Да даже элементарных цветов! Гермиона развернула очередную упаковку и чуть не взвыла. 

\- Вот и твои цветы! - воскликнула она, глядя на подарочное издание “Полнейшей энциклопедии волшебных растений”. Рука разжалась сама по себе, и толстенький том упал на кровать, примяв одеяло. Гермиона вытерла рукавом невольно выступившие слезы обиды и увидела на тумбочке маленькую коробочку. 

\- Там точно не может быть книги, - проговорила она, словно угрожая ни в чем не повинной упаковке. - Только если никто из моих друзей не добыл для меня самую маленькую книгу в мире. 

Дрожащими руками она развернула шуршащую бумагу, раскрыла коробочку и радостно взвизгнула, увидев небольшую серебряную подвеску в виде полумесяца на тонкой цепочке. Однако именно этому подарку она обрадовалась сильнее всего и готова была расцеловать неизвестного отправителя. Тот и впрямь оставался инкогнито. Гермиона около двадцати раз прочитала небольшую записку, лежавшую тут же, в коробочке, просмотрела ее на свет, но ничего кроме “С днем Рождения. Я” там не было и быть не могло. Гермионе оставалось лишь мысленно похвалить его оригинальность.   
\- Хоть кто-то вспомнил, что я девушка, - проговорила она, надевая подвеску. 

С тихим шипением Гермиону окутал серебристый дымок, и спустя пару мгновений ее комната опустела. 

В лицо ударил легкий ветерок, пахнущий морем. Она даже не успела толком испугаться, когда портал - а подвеска была порталом, вне всяких сомнений - перенес ее прочь из комнаты, и, Гермиона подозревала, что и вовсе из Британии. Простиравшееся перед ней бутылочно-зеленое море, катившее на нее волны, увенчанные барашками пены и разбивавшееся о носки ее туфель мириадами серебристых брызг лишь подтверждало ее догадку. Гермиона прикрыла глаза и с наслаждением, разбегавшимся мурашками по коже, вдохнула свежий воздух полной грудью. И даже теплые широкие ладони, что легли на ее плечи, не испугали, а лишь усилили ощущение умиротворенности, накрывавшее ее с головой. Гермиона нехотя повернулась, открыла глаза и встретилась взглядом с Виктором. 

\- С днем рождения, Гермиона, - проговорил он, улыбаясь, и Гермиона улыбнулась в ответ, обнимая его. 

\- И как я не догадалась, что это ты? - прошептала она ему в плечо. - Что тогда, что сейчас, только ты помнишь о том, что я девушка. 

\- Очень красивая девушка, - поправил ее Виктор. 

\- Нет, но ты объясни, как? На подвеске какие-то чары? 

Виктор легко улыбнулся, прижимая Гермиону к себе. 

\- Ты ведь сама знаешь, какие. Хочешь подтверждения? 

\- Не хочу, - выдохнула она, прячась в его руках ото всех бед. Эта гавань была тихой и уютной, а он был средоточием спокойствия. Гермиона скинула туфли и опустилась на влажный песок, позволяя волнам лизать пятки. Виктор сел рядом, приобнимая ее. Хотелось жаловаться ему на все - и в то же время любые слова были бы неуместными, ненужными, лишними. Гермиона положила голову ему на плечо. Было легко. Так легко, словно она взлетела куда-то в облака и теперь парила там, а вся ее жизнь протекала далеко-далеко, и совершенно без ее участия. 

\- Гермиона, - Виктор говорил осторожно и тихо, словно всеми силами старался не нарушать нежность и сладость момента. 

\- Да-да? - она повернулась к нему с легкой полуулыбкой на устах. 

\- Если тебе понравился этот медальон, - он будто боялся того, что собирался сказать, - то у меня есть к нему небольшое дополнение. 

Гермиона поймала себя на мысли, что только с Крамом чувствует себя девушкой, и не просто девушкой - как минимум, мисс Магия сезона. Рядом с ним можно было не быть “ходячей энциклопедией”, не нужно было контролировать каждый его шаг. Крам был самодостаточен, и в этом было его очарование. Рядом с ним слабой можно было быть Гермионе. 

\- Ты о чем-то задумалась? - спросил Виктор, и Гермиона грустно улыбнулась. 

\- О том, что рано или поздно эта сказка кончится, и придется… 

\- Не придется, - пробормотал он, беря ее за руку. Поймав взгляд, устремленный на ее ногти, Гермиона впервые в жизни подумала о том, что неплохо было бы сделать маникюр. А в следующий миг из ее головы выветрились все мысли, потому что Виктор надел ей на палец колечко. Маленькое, аккуратное, с тем же полумесяцем, что и на подвеске. 

\- Что? - Гермиона опешила. 

\- Я думал, что чуть позже можно будет устроить настоящую помолвку. С друзьями и родителями. А сегодня такой особенный день, что я не смог устоять. Но если ты против… 

Гермиона не дала ему договорить. Она рухнула на спину, потянула Виктора за собой, награждая его самым пылким поцелуем, на который она только была способна, позволяя песку забиваться в волосы и под воротник мантии. Конечно, им надо было поговорить о том, что будет на церемонии помолвки, кого пригласить, и как объяснить всем, что они не виделись добрых восемь лет, а потом внезапно решили пожениться. Как они будут жить. Но все эти разговоры могли подождать. На них еще будет время.   
Вечности должно хватить.


End file.
